Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-36981 discloses a performance light-emitting apparatus capable of reproducing arbitrary characters, images, and designs in light at audience seating and a performance method that uses such apparatuses. The screen of a personal computer of a light emission state control apparatus is divided up, the respective divided regions are assigned addresses, and color data and addresses of the respective regions for an image generated on the screen of the personal computer are generated by an image/address data converting apparatus and wirelessly transmitted by a transmitter. The area of audience seating at a venue of a concert or the like is divided up, and seats in a region that corresponds to a divided region of the personal computer screen are assigned the same address. Wireless penlights that have been set such address are lent to audience members at the seats in question. A signal is received by a receiver, and based on color data received together with the corresponding address, an LED driving control circuit has a light-emitting unit emit red, green, and blue light so that an image that is the same as the image displayed on the personal computer screen is displayed by penlights at the audience seating.